


fly out the window (go, go, go)

by maanjha



Series: phandom bingo [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, NSFW, Phandom Fic Fests: Bingo, for once i am faithful to the prompt, hewwo, my second prompt fill!, prompt fill: first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanjha/pseuds/maanjha
Summary: “I wanna try something.” Dan’s pulled away from his lips and begun pressing dry kisses to his neck. His thumbs are firmly hooked in the belt loops of Phil’s jeans.





	fly out the window (go, go, go)

**Author's Note:**

> please note: this fic is unbeta-d.

“Oof.”  
Dan has Phil pinned to the wall of his room, right next to the door. For a lanky nineteen year old who lives exclusively off of instant noodles, Dan is surprisingly strong. Their mouths move against each other with a deliberate urgency, 

They’ve come back from a chilly late night walk, and Phil feels like he’s floating. There’s something about seeing Dan’s pretty brown eyes glitter in the dark- he feels like he’s just been suckerpunched. No lungs to breathe with, no air to take in. He wonders if this is what being high feels like. 

“I wanna try something.” Dan’s pulled away from his lips and begun pressing dry kisses to his neck. His thumbs are firmly hooked in the belt loops of Phil’s jeans. 

Phil’s head swims. Dan’s looking right at him now, his eyes intently searching Phil’s for… permission? A response? He doesn’t know. Phil’s neurons feel like they’re firing at the slowest speed possible. Dan’s eyes are black in the moonlight that streams in through the window. His lips are puffy-pink, and he’s drawn his bottom lip under his teeth, like he’s worried about something. It dawns on Phil that he hasn’t said anything back. 

“Y-yeah?” Phil stutters out. The floor doesn’t feel solid. Dan’s not meeting his eyes anymore- his line of vision hovers somewhere near Phil’s collarbone. He looks nervous. Phil can see him gulp, can see the way his throat undulates. 

Dan’s stuck his fingertips in the gap between Phil’s boxers and jeans now. He’s steeling himself to say something- his shoulders are stiff and his chest looks too still, like he’s holding his breath. He lets go of his lip that he’d kept bitten, the soft wet sound of it startlingly loud in the silence of the room. Somewhere outside, far away, an owl hoots softly.

He takes a step back and finally looks at Phil again, a wash of pink on his cheeks. “I want to go down on you.”

Phil’s brain stops functioning entirely.“Like- like a…?”

This seems to push Dan to the end of his tether. He rolls his eyes. “Yes, Phil, like a blowjob. Let me blow you.” He pauses, and his voice wavers. “I’ve never done it before, but I want to do it with you.” He looks bashful now, like a child who’s asked for something he knows he shouldn’t have. Phil feels himself melt like ice cream in the sun. 

Dan’s request feels like an honour bestowed. He’s never felt so fond before. Or so hard, he realises- his jeans constrict around him painfully. 

“Yeah! Please- oh!” Dan places his hand on his bulge and Phil stops mid-sentence. The warmth of Dan’s palm against Phil’s dick is hot but also so, so intimate. Letting himself trust Dan like this- it feels like something more than just some quick heavy petting. It feels like more like a romantic gesture than a sexual one. 

Dan’s grinning now. He presses his palm downwards, smoothing his hand across Phil’s length, feeling the shape of him under the thick fabric. He takes his time just feeling Phil up from outside his jeans, seemingly content with just memorising the shape of his dick for now. Phil feels his fingers trace the tip, all the way down to the end of his shaft. He groans slightly as his jeans feel impossibly tighter. 

“Can I take these off for you?” Dan says, and waits for Phil puts his brain back together and nod furiously. Once Phil’s done that, Dan unbuttons his jeans and pulls them to mid-thigh at a remarkable speed. Phil’s boxers are tented; where the tip presses against the fabric, there’s a damp spot. 

Dan’s on his knees now. Phil doesn’t know when that happened, but it must have been somewhere between all the undressing and the light licks that he’s now placing on Phil’s cloth-covered cock. The warmth of Dan’s tongue is almost too much for him, and he’s not even felt the full force of it yet. A whine escapes Phil’s body, and Dan glances up at him through his lashes, tongue still on his cock. The sight nearly makes Phil collapse. 

The moment of truth, then- Dan finally pulls his boxers off, and he’s got Phil’s most intimate part right in front of him. Dan sucks in an audible breath. Phil feels his blood turn to ice.

“Is something wrong? It’s okay if you don’t want to do it, we can always do something else, we can put a movie on-” Phil’s words tumble over each other in his haste to get them out, to reassure Dan that he’s not obligated to do anything he doesn’t want to- 

“Phil. Mate. You should’ve told you were packing. I mean, I kind of knew but. Wow. You’re… really, really big.” Dan’s cheeks are blazing crimson now. Phil’s sure he’s red too, but there’s a small tug of satisfaction that he feels at Dan’s slightly awed expression. 

“I don’t think I could just bring that up in conversation with you- aaah.” Once again, Dan cuts him off by wrapping his lips around the tip of him- not sucking, just holding. Testing the waters. He leans back and looks shyly at Phil again. “Tell me- tell me what to do? Am I doing it right?” He makes a stiff point with his tongue and presses onto Phil’s leaking slit. A shudder wracks Phil’s entire body. 

“Yeah, just like that. You can go further if you like. Or- uff!” His statement turns into an exclamation. Dan’s started to lick gently at the lip, then all the way down to the base, then up again. Kitten licks- the phrase flashes through Phil’s mind, and he holds himself back from thrusting too hard at the idea of it. Dan’s first time giving head isn’t the ideal time to overwhelm him with too much force. Some other day, maybe, once they’ve established what they each like in bed…

Dan brings him back to earth by taking more of Phil into his warm, wet mouth. He’s hesitant but eager- Phil can tell by the sloppy sounds and the light, occasional grazing of teeth against his shaft. He doesn’t mind it at all. His fingers find their way into Dan’s hair, the soft straightened strands rubbing against his knuckles.

Phil's head feels like it’s spinning. He looks down, and spit has gathered at the edges of Dan’s mouth. The bold, almost obscene bulge of his dick against Dan’s cheek overwhelms Phil, and he comes without warning. Little explosions ring in his ears, and his body relaxes.

Dan, on the other hand, is being far too patient. He’s waiting for Phil to resurface from the waves of endorphins. Phil refocuses his attention on Dan, and watches him lazily pull his mouth off his dick. He tilts his head back, mouth held open, eyes fixed on Phil’s. Phil can see the white glisten in Dan’s mouth and he feels that tug in his stomach again, the tug of pride. Gaze unbroken, Dan swallows, the small knot in his throat bobbing. God.

“Where did you learn that?” Phil is gasping. He feels like he’s run a marathon. Dan smiles cheekily, dimple creasing his cheek. “Watched some porn. Picked up a few tricks.”

Phil’s head hits the back of the wall with a solid _thunk._ “I don’t think I’ve come that hard in ages.”

Dan’s grin widens even more. “Really? Well, I guess you owe me.” He wipes his plump mouth with the back of his hand.

“I do. You gonna get on the bed for me?” Phil tugs on Dan's now sweaty, curly hair, gently pulling him upwards. The night's just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fill for the Phandom Fic Fest: Bingo Fest! The prompt is First Time. I decided to write about Dan's bj ever. This was supposed to be a funny fic (based off of my own experience of blowing a dude for the first time) but I got carried away and wrote this instead.  
> I'm sorry for overusing their first names. I'm a mess.  
> The final masterlist for all the prompts I fill can be found on my [tumblr.](http://maanjha.tumblr.com)  
> The title of fic is from Tyler, The Creator's song Boredom.


End file.
